LittleBigPlanet 3D
LittleBigPlanet 3D is a fan made 3D platforming for PC. It is made by Mr. Aidan Flanery and has fully 3D levels. Story Main Article: little big planet 3D story Sackboy and his friends (OddSock, Toggle, and Swoop) are on a sleepover, when suddenly, a mysterious spaceship transform his friends into babies. The spaceship escapes with the baby versions of OddSock, Toggle, and Swoop into a strange portal. Sackboy follows them in the portal to find the YARN DIMENSION: a place much like Craftworld, but in 3D... The YARN DIMENSION The YARN DIMENSION is a DIMENSION. Its sections greatly contrast each other: one section is a castle section, one is a pirate-themed section, another a clockwork section, and another section is a manor combined with a factory. Sections The Kingdom in the Clouds A castle in the sky. The S.S. Billy A pirate port. Nela's Clocktower The inside of a clocktower. Bell's Manor A manor combined with a factory. Bosses * Boss 1: Sir Bomb-alot: a flying dragon in armor that propels bombs at Sackboy and can rewind or speed up time. You need to trick him into rewinding time while he throws a bomb at you by jumping up a series of moving platforms and pressing a button on his control panel. You have to go up the platforms quickly or time might rewind, or he might speed up time to make you fall off. Rewind three bombs to him to win. The boss requires a lot of precise timing. * Boss 2: Gobber: a sea monster that will try to catch Sackboy with his tentacles as Sackboy swims underwater. If Sackboy touches one of Gobber's tentacles, Sackboy immediately dies. Gobber also can hypnotize you and try to pull you towards him. When this happens, you must rapidly click to get out of his grasp. He also hypnotizes the crew of a pirate ship in the distance to shoot cannonballs at Sackboy frequently. Pufferfish and eels in the water are also hypnotized and will immediately kill you upon contact as well. To defeat Gobber, you need a cannonball to hit each of his eight tentacles three times. While it is not hard to hit the tentacles, it is very hard to avoid the tentacles and fish, especially because the fish become more frequent as you weaken Gobber. * Boss 3: Clock Owl: a robotic owl that chases Sackboy through the level. There are constantly moving metal bars that threaten to push Sackboy off (sometimes Sackboy might have to jump on them to get somewhere else, however), and the floor is slowly crumbling. Sackboy must be constantly running or the Clock Owl will catch up with him and kill him. The entire level is connected with a confusing network of crumbling platforms and metal bars. Ten small clocks can be found around the area, which must be winded forwards by clicking in front of them. If all are turned to midnight, the Clock Owl will automatically sync with the other clocks and go into Sleep Mode (it will stop flying and fall all the way down the clocktower, falling to its death). If the clocks are not winded forwards in time, all of the ground will have crumbled (the ground crumbles completely in three minutes!) and you will fail. * Final boss: The Spaceship: ''the spaceship from the beginning of the game that turned Sackboy's friends into babies. Its mechanics are that of all the bosses combined. First, it propels bombs and can rewind or speed up time, just like Sir Bomb-alot. However, the bombs are more frequent and you must hit the spaceship with a bomb five times instead of three. The spaceship tries to leave, but Sackboy hops on top of the spaceship and rides it out to space. The spaceship makes a sudden motion to thrust Sackboy off, and then calls in a series of smaller ships that shoot you with lasers as the spaceship tries to pull you in using a magnet (click rapidly to resist, just like Gobber). Small asteroids also fly through the area and will kill Sackboy on impact. There are six ports on the spaceship, and you must shoot each five times with lasers. The ship then explodes and Sackboy lands on a platform. It begins to crumble, like the Clock Owl fight, but far faster, and some of the smaller ships are still trying to shoot you with lasers. There are fifteen buttons around the area. If Sackboy presses them all in time (there is only two and a half minutes to press them!), the cage containing OddSock, Toggle, and Swoop is unlocked, and Swoop carries you down to safety. If that doesn't sound hard enough, you only have '''one life' throughout the entire boss fight, making it extremely difficult. backgrounds the kingdom in the clouds background is inside a tall tower with clouds outside. the s.s billy background is similar in theme to the unused english seaside background in the first LittleBigPlanet game. nela's clocktower background is a mix of Da Vinci's Hideout and the Ziggurat. bells manor background is inside a mansion with glass pipes with yellow goo and bells on a conveyor belt. power ups * the grabinator: This power-up allows sackboy to pick up grabbable materials of any size and other Sackboys and throw them (it can be use in underwater). * Grappling Hook''': '''This power-up allows sackboy to hang on grabbable materials. * the kart: This power-up allows sackboy to drive on it (it can only be use in the kart race and the 3rd phase of the final boss of lbp3D) Characters pirnce jone is a creator curator who lived in his kingdom in the clouds. captain billy is a awesome creator curator in the seven seas of the YARN DIMENSION. nela toc is a robotic creator curator who have large amounts of creativity. mister ring is a creator curator who has a old style bell for a head but he also Literally created Collectabells. iron maiden is the main antagonist of the story and she also drive the spaceship who turn sackboy's friends into baby with a raygun called the googoo gaga ray. Lists of Music the kingdom in the clouds * right bank three - Renefoetsie * Happy Birthday Party - Dom * Holiday For Strings - David Rose & His Orchestra the s.s billy * Stereo Deluxe - Bouchez * Tea By The Sea - Mat Clark * Voodoo Juju - The Voodoo Trombone Quartet nela's clocktower * Clockwork Garden - Tobias Lilja * The Lost Arcade - Joe Henson and Alexis Smith * Vitium In Opere - Corvus Corax bell's manor * Off The Hook - CSS * Ghosts by Ladytron * A Hollow Victory - Richard Jacques Category:Fan Games Category:Games